Tsukikage
|romaji = Tsukikage|d-diskcolor = Gray |d-disklight = Violet|base = 月影|furigana = つきかげ|enname = Moon Shadow |frname = Moon Shadow|voice english = Eddy Lee|englishv = Eddy Lee}}Tsukikage ( Tsukikage) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Junior Youth Division of the Maiami Championship. He is capable of defeating his opponents with One Turn Kill. He later becomes one of the Lancers. Appearance Tsukikage has blue eyes and hair. He dons a black ninja costume, shoulder protectors and a headband with details of a moon, and carries a ninja sword on his back. His cape, which also covers his face, and his clothing details are blue, as opposed to Hikage's red, and his right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Hikage's left. Notably, Tsukikage is a left-handed Duelist. Outfit.]] During his Duel against Shinji, Tsukikage wears a Riding Dueling suit that bears resemblance in form to his ninja costume. He wears a predominantly black jumpsuit with a secondary grey trim and blue markings. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask and the helmet is dark blue with yellow detail. Personality Tsukikage generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuuma clan, helping Serena at whatever the cost, almost resulting in his own defeat at the hands of the Obelisk Force. As such he was incensed when Shinji Weber insulted his clan and the memory of his brother. Tsukikage is respectful to his opponents, but also honest in his own beliefs, which can cause some confrontation. Etymology His name literally translates to "Moon Shadow". Tsukikage alludes to this when defending Serena and Shun, claiming that Hikage would fend off attackers with the brilliance of the sun, while Tsukikage protected and stalled the enemy like the moon. Abilities Tsukikage is very athletic and is capable of making high jumps, speed runner and teleport. He's agile and quick enough to jump off his D-Wheel to take an Action Card and return to it almost immediately. His ninja skills include espionage, stealth, and infiltration. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Round 1 Tsukikage was first seen defeating Mieru Hōchun in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" Battle Royal .]] He made it through to the Battle Royal with his brother, Hikage, and the duo initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Reiji hired him and Hikage to protect Serena from the Fusion Dimension, In hopes that she would join their cause. He, along with Hikage, saved Serena and Yuzu Hīragi from the Obelisk Force by using a smokescreen to stop them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" He remained with Serena and Yuzu in the Iceberg Area while Hikage returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so Serena could meet with Shun Kurosaki and Yuzu could as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Tsukikage left once they'd split up.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" In the Volcano Area, Tsukikage and Hikage saved Shun from being captured by Sora. Tsukikage left Hikage to deal with Sora while he got the wounded to safety. and Shun from the Obelisk Force.]] Tsukikage requested that Serena come with him. Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Serena come with them, but Serena refused. Tsukikage stepped in to defend Shun and Serena and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Academia soldiers. He took the initiative and protected them with his "Ninjitsu" cards, reassuring Shun when he asked that this was nothing compared to Shun's injuries and that everything was going according to plan. After Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata were sealed into cards, Tsukikage was next to be taken down but was saved by Shingo Sawatari from being sealed into one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Gongenzaka also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Reiji arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" When Serena revealed to the group that she was from Academia, Tsukikage defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yūya Sakaki and Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" After the Duel, Reiji declared that the Tsukikage and the other Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Synchro Dimension Arc After the Duel concluded, Tsukikage and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Reiji and Himika canceled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Reiji announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" .]] When the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension, they were split up. Tsukikage came to rescue Reira from Security, when Yūya, Serena, Shingo and their new ally Crow Hogan were captured. He briefly made eye contact with Serena before grabbing Reira and vanishing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" Serena theorized that he was instructed by Reiji to find Reira,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" which was confirmed when he, Reira, and Reiji appeared to defend the Lancers when they were being investigated by the Executive Council.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup Tsukikage vs. Shinji Weber 's place in his Duel against Shinji.]]Tsukikage accompanied Reiji when the latter picked up Reira from his room for his upcoming Duel with Shinji Weber in the Friendship Cup. He tried to go after Reira when he ran off, but Reiji stopped him. Tsukikage listened in on Reiji and Yūya's discussion on what to do with Reira. When Reiji asked Tsukikage to take Reira's place in the tournament, he agreed and left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" His participation in the tournament confused Melissa Claire. .]] Tsukikage took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken" by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards being applauded by the Tops audience for his innovative Dueling. He used the effect three times until Shinji blocked him from getting another one, forcing him to end his turn. Tsukikage questioned Shinji's harsh comments about the Tops, leading him to believe that he had sided with the Tops and compared his role as a ninja to that of Security as a "good for nothing" bunch that merely bowed to his lord. by refusing to use the Action Card "Evasion".]]Angered by Shinji's insult to the Fuuma clan and Hikage's sacrifice he bowed to punish his insolence. Tsukikage brought out his "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" to reinforce his defenses and kept using "Hazy Shuriken" to reduce Shinji's life to 1000. In his next turn, Shinji manage to overpower his defensive formation and was seemingly about to win but Tsukikage found the Action Card Evasion. However, he refused to use it, causing him to lose the Duel and be sent to work in an underground facility. According to Reiji, Tsukikage's defeat was part of his plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" While in the Underground Labor Facility, Tsukikage gathered information and found out a rumor that Jean-Michel Roger may come from another dimension. He effortlessly escaped and reported his findings to Reiji, who then concluded that Roger must be allied with the Academia. the rest of the Lancers are safe.]] After that he told Yūya that the rest of the Lancers were safe and assured him that Reiji won't abandon his allies. Yūya then requested that he deliver a letter to Yuzu. Tsukikage agreed and slipped the letter under Yuzu's door before returning to the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 73: "The Crawling Losers" Friendship Cup Finals Tsukikage left the underground again and learned of Security's widespread presence across the City, including the Executive Council chamber where Reiji was being held. He later came across Yuzu Hīragi, Sora Shiun'in, Amanda, Frank and Tanner in the slums and prepared to challenge Sora to a Duel in retribution for Sora sealing Hikage in a card. Yuzu managed to convince Tsukikage to stand down, and Sora apologized for what he had done to Hikage. Sora told Tsukikage that he knew an apology wouldn't be enough, and requested that he be allowed to rescue Yūya from Security before giving Tsukikage the chance to take revenge. Tsukikage agreed and suggested that Yuzu and the kids come to the Underground Labor Facility in order to avoid Security.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 83: "The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" Rescuing Serena .]] After Reira defeated three Security members and Jean-Michel Roger asked what was going on, Tsukikage then took a Security's helmet and introduced himself to Jean. Tsukikage informed Jean that Serena was safe and she was in the Lancers' protection. He brought Reira and the paralysed Serena to the Underground Labor Facility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 86: "Unyielding Resolve" While the group was on their way to the underground during Yūya's Duel against Crow, Serena's bracelet glowed, making them wonder what was happening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" The trio eventually began to tire, and Serena urged them to abandon her, but Reira and Tsukikage refused to do so. As they moved into the sewers Serena's bracelet eventually stopped glowing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Tsukikage and Sora vs. Obelisk Force The three Lancers were eventually hiding in an old building when he noticed the arrival of the Obelisk Force. Serena tried to get Reira and Tsukikage to leave, but they would not hear of it. When their location gets discovered, Reira successfully persuaded Tsukikage to leave without them and head to the Underground to gather the rest of the Lancers and protect Serena. Understanding and worried about Reira's exhaustion, Tsukikage reluctantly leaves, promising to get back as soon as possible. 's location to the Obelisk Force.]] However, he was followed by the Obelisk Force and was forced to prolong a departure by dueling them. Tsukikage steadfastly refused to reveal Yuzu's location, and just as he was about to be turned into a card, Sora steps in to his surprise and rescues him. With this act, Sora and Tsukikage have become trusted allies, with Tsukikage willing to hold off on vengeance for his older brother indefinitely, and slowly forgiving Sora. The two part again, with Tsukikage sending Sora to Serena and Reira and him continuing on to the Underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 89: "A Violent Assault! The Obelisk Force" Rebellion in the Underground Labor Facility and Shun avoid Gallager and his comrades.]] When Shun was restrained by the guards, Tsukikage cut the ropes holding him and gave Shun, Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Shun their Duel Disks back. He also informed them that Reira was Dueling alone to protect Serena. Shingo and Shun decided to go help while Tsukikage told Gongenzaka to behind and protect Yuzu from Security. After Shingo and Shun defeated the five guards blocking them, Tsukikage joined up with them and Gallager came on a mining cart to capture them but crashed into the gate. The Arrest Corps. arrived and surrounded them but were stop when Shinji activated the conveyer belt. Gallager returned to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Tsukikage, Shun, and Shingo to escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Yūya vs. Sergey .]] After giving the Lancers their Duel Disks, Tsukikage rushed back to Reira, who was standing against the Obelisk Force. He Summoned "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" and intercepted the Force by throwing shurikens to protect Reira and Yuzu. After Sergey defeated Yūya, Tsukikage and "Shingetsu" attempted to stop Sergey from capturing Yuzu, only for the both of them to get knocked away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" After reuniting with Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Chojiro, Tsukikage joins Sora to rescue Yuzu, despite his injuries. He also dissuaded Yūya from joining them as he was the most injured out of the three, preventing him from going further. Sora and Tsukikage leave as Yūya unhappily watches, being unable to go with them himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Commons Rebellion When Tsukikage and Sora arrived at Security's Main Bureau, the front was guarded by a few officers so they decide to enter a different way.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Deck Ninja/Ninjitsu Tsukikage uses a "Ninja"/"Ninjitsu" Deck. He uses many defensive cards to protect himself while slowly dealing damage. His playstyle makes extensive use of Action Cards, which he can easily grab with his Ninja abilities even during a Riding Duel, constantly discarding them for the costs of his card effects. His trump card seems to be "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken", should the opponent be unable to prevent him from repeatedly paying its cost with Action Cards, he can potentially perform an OTK with it. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Lancers Category:Standard Dimension